


Maybe just this once

by MinMin709



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Crack Treated Seriously, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709
Summary: Jesus, the one and only savior, loving everyone equally, the greatest helper that anyone could ask for. You would think that he wouldn't commit any type of sin. That much is true, he's a sin-less greater being. But it's hard to resist temptation when Lucifer himself is winking at you from around the corner of a building where you can see and can't help it but lure closer to him.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Lucifer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Hidden lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this crack story to my boyfriend, and my best friend since one thing led to another and I made this mess, BUT I'LL MAKE IT WITH PRIDE LMAO XD just enjoy the story and I hope yall have sanity left over after reading this damn thing

"Another one healed, I should maybe report this back to father."

Jesus turned around, sighing, cleaning his hands on his clothes as he started to walk. I mean it's all in a day's work to take care of the town he was birthed into. Yes others may pray for him or his father but usually his father, God, takes care of the ones that are more detrimental, and that is beyond Jesus's power. As he started to walk, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that? The 300th person you helped?"

"Hello Lucifer, how was the hell fire?"

Lucifer pouts as he walks up to Jesus's side, putting an arm around him. Having his devilish smile as usual, looking at Jesus.

"As always, warm as ever. But even hell fire can get cold when I'm lonely. But what brings you down here?"

"As you call it, community service, as I call it, taking care of my father's children. But more importantly, what do you want? Since after all, you always want and never need."

Lucifer smiles still, looking at Jesus, taking his hand.

"Mind if we can get a drink or two?"

Jesus sighs and taking out two wine cups, walking to the nearest water source, filling it with water then turning it into wine, looking at Lucifer.

"Here."

Lucifer blinks as he takes the cup, sipping on it, looking at him.

"Oi, this is pretty good wine, but I mean go to a pub or something."

"I simply don't trust you. Now if you shall excuse me, I'll be meeting up with father. Don't bother this town. Understand me?"

He laughs as he gently taps his nose.

"You have my word magic man! I'll be a little lonely devil and drink by myself."

Jesus sighs and walks off, soon, out of Lucifer's vision as Lucifer grunts, turning around, looking up at the sun.

"...I'll wait until night.."

~

"Father I don't know why he won't stay in the place he deserves to be in! He just walks all over like he owns the place!"

God was sitting down in his chair up in the clouds, sitting across from Jesus as he was drinking water, listening to him.

"Well is he causing an issue? I'll tend to him if he is."

"...No he isn't. I just wish he would stay in his lane! Which would be hellfire as you sent him!"

"I know son, I know. But we can't act rashly now. If we do then the people down below will fear us if we act irrational, since I assume Lucifer took a human form?"

"..He did"

"Let alone, they shouldn't know about the fallen angel. So it's best to take care of him at night. See if you can use your words to send him back to hell. If not then I'll intervene."

"..Fine father. Thank you for the advice."

God nodded his head as Jesus went off his merry way to go back down to the mortal plane to help others, God however was still semi-worried. He had thought to himself. "Why on Earth would he be on the mortal plane but he isn't causing chaos? What is the man after?"

~

As nightfall, Jesus was wandering about, seeing if anyone else needed his help. After all he doesn't turn down help to anyone, even if it's at the darkest hour, mentally or physically. As he continued to walk, he saw a certain person at the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw it was none other then Lucifer. He sighs and crosses his arms.

"Go home Lucifer. Why on my Father's green Earth are you here?"

"Well..It's my darkest hour and I need your help."

Jesus was taken back by his statement. Granted he would help anyone in need but, should he really help Lucifer? I mean this is the same fallen angel that tried and failed to take over Heaven and defeat God himself. He sighs, looking at him.

"What do you need Lucifer? I'm busy."

Lucifer looks at him, still pulling up the crocodile tears, yet having a mad smirk behind his face. Knowing exactly what he wants from Jesus.

"Mind..if you spend a night with this lonely devil?"

He wiped away the fake tears he was producing, hoping that Jesus would take the bait. Jesus took a step forward, having a concerned look on his face. Lucifer internally smirked, knowing that Jesus took the bait, now it's his time to do the line and sinker.

"How so Lucifer?"

Lucifer looks at him, grabbing his hand, as he walks towards him. He leaned forward into his ear, whispering into his ear ever so softly, "Showing that even a being like you can be naughty".

Jesus's eyes widen, and before he could even get a word in edgewise, Lucifer put his leg between his, grinding on his cock. Jesus gasped as he looked at Lucifer.

"C-Cease this immediately!"

Lucifer chuckles, looking at him. Jesus tried to push him off, but he grabbed his wrist, looking at him.

"I'll let go if you can help me this once. After all, with nobody down in hell..it gets pretty lonely.. I need a certain somebody..somebody like you to keep me company"

"Why me?! Get some other angel!"

"Because, you're the only one who can handle hell. Besides, haven't you ever thought about.. sinning for a change? It's a human thing. It makes you human to sin. And last time I checked you wish to get closer to your father's pets right?"

He was stunned as Lucifer kissed him, sliding his tongue into him. Yet, Lucifer wasn't wrong. Jesus did want to relate to a human as much as possible. Humans are capable of sin, yet being God's son, he wasn't capable of it. Well, in the name of his father's children he decided to sin just this once. And only once. He's just hoping that God isn't watching him and busy with something else. He accepted the kiss that Lucifer gave him, holding his head close. Lucifer's eyes widen in shock, never suspecting that Jesus would even accept his advances. He pulled away, looking at Jesus, who was completely beet red.

"I would never thought you would-"

"With all due respect Lucifer...Shut up and show me how humans sin. I wish to be more like them so I can sympathize with them"

Lucifer blinks and then smirks, knowing that he has got Jesus wrapped around his finger just for the moment, so he might as well make the most of it. He took a good look around. It was dark and barely anyone could see from where they were at. It would by the looks of it, they would be nearby the town square. He looks at Jesus, smirking.

"Undress, and follow my lead. Understand?"

"U-Undress?! Here?! Have you no shame Lu-"

Lucifer put a collar around Jesus's neck with a leash attached to it as Lucifer was already naked, smirking at Jesus.

"Nope. Now Strip. I'll show you how it's done."

Jesus grumbles, still blushing. He undressed fully, looking at Satan who was taking a good look at him. 6 pack, some stubble of a brown looking like a beard that is slowly growing there, brown locks of hair that reaches down his neck, wearing nothing but the collar he was given. He looks at Jesus's eyes as they were beautiful as ever. He grabs his wrists, looking at him, smirking

"I'll have fun eating you up"

"Be quiet Lucifer and do what you must, it's embarrassing as it is being outside looking like this!"

"Well you have to be laying down on your back and then I'll do what I have to do"

Jesus sighs, going onto the floor, having his legs open, showing everything to Lucifer. Lucifer put his hand on his chest, gliding it down his chest, gently messing with his nipples as he looked at his cock, it being a good 5.1. Not a bad size but comparing to Lucifer's 6 inches, Jesus's ass may not live for long. He quickly grabbed his leg, putting it on his shoulder as he lined himself up and then gently thrusted into him. Jesus grunted as Lucifer looked at Jesus. Jesus was looking away as he was beet red. He didn't mind him looking away for now. After all, this was just the beginning. He'll make him break one way or another let alone look at him. He whispers to him, "I'm moving" and thus he started to move. He took it easy, knowing that this is Jesus's first time. He kept it easy. He started then to pick up the pace, putting one finger in Jesus's mouth. Jesus looked at Lucifer, still being ever so red. He started to slowly suck on his finger as Lucifer kept the pace. He did start to pick up the pace, having his other hand wrapped around the leash. He tugged on it gently as Jesus kept his eyes on him, sucking on his finger still. Lucifer smirked as he picked up the pace, inserting everything he had into Jesus. Jesus gasps, not knowing how long Lucifer is. Jesus tried to keep his head in straight order. But when you have six inches inside your ass, knowing very well that your virginity was lost to Satan himself, it's hard to come up with any conscious thought. Lucifer swore that he saw his pupils turn into small hearts when he buried everything into Jesus. Jesus panted hard, looking at Lucifer.

"W-why are you h-holding back..? G-give me m-more..Nobody else is around.."

Lucifer was taken back by the words that Jesus said. Even he is unsure if he should continue but he's already this far so he might as well go the whole way. He wrapped his hand around the leash and pulled on it gently, looking at Jesus who had his mouth open. Lucifer rammed deep into Jesus, ramming fast into him, as he goes to his chest, sucking on one of his nipples. Jesus gasps softly and moans softly, as his hips went with the rhythm that Lucifer was thrusting into him. Jesus holds Lucifer's head there, as he moaned.

"L-Lucifer please! I-i want more!!"

"And more..you shall have..pet"

Lucifer smirks when he rammed faster into him, grabbing his ass, squeezing it, as he used his tongue to trail up to his neck, biting onto his neck, trying to leave a hickey on his neck, as he was thrusting hard into Jesus. Jesus was moaning Lucifer's name as every single thought he had disappeared. He didn't care if it was night or day. He just wanted this moment to last forever. Well as long as he wished for it to be. Lucifer grunts as he pulled out. Jesus looks at Lucifer, before asking why he pulled out, he went up near his face as he smirked. He looks into his eyes.

"Suck on it, like a good pet you are"

Jesus opened his mouth as he started to lick around the tip. He used his hands to rub the shaft, as he sucked on the tip. Lucifer, groaned in pleasure as he pets Jesus's head, muttering "Good Pet" under his breath. Jesus took more into his mouth as he sucked on it a bit harder, biting down onto it gently. Lucifer couldn't handle it any longer as he rammed every inch deep into his mouth and down his throat, ramming his throat as Jesus choked on it a bit, tearing up a bit. Lucifer was moaning Jesus's name as he was thrusting into his mouth. He continued as he slowed down, pulling out of his mouth, ejaculating all over his chest. As he moaned, looking at Jesus as he was in a complete daze. He smirks as he leans close into his face, kissing him, cupping his cheeks, as Jesus returned the kiss. Once Lucifer pulled away he looked at Jesus, smirking.

"Mind if we continue this at my place pet?"

"I...I can't feel.."

"Shh pet..Let Master take care of you. Your father won't notice that you're gone."

He nods his head, still in a daze as Lucifer gotten up, picking up and carrying Jesus bridal style and carrying him back to hell, with a smirk. Muttering under his breath "Check mate old Geezer. Your son is forever mine." Before disappearing back into hell. 


	2. Caught Bloody Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Somebody requested this addition, so I'll try my best to deliver.
> 
> It has been months since Satan and Jesus have hooked up, they have slept around here and there but Jesus has a sinking feeling that everything will be exposed sooner or later and the secret won't be well kept any more.

It was months ago since Satan and Jesus hooked up, and of course, they are natural enemies, at least according to God. They keep on meeting under God's nose, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Hoping that nobody would notice them on the surface. They would have some soft moments of either just kissing or hardcore fucking without the hickeys so God wouldn't notice and question his son. It has been going on for months and months, and as much as Jesus had to hide the secret from God, Satan had to hide his secret from the four horsemen, I mean after all Satan had to do his job, and by god he was going to do his job right while hiding the secret. But one day, it all came crumbling down onto Jesus.

"Father you said what?"

Jesus felt his heart sank when he heard his father repeat the words that came out of his mouth.

"The time is right son, it's time to kill off Satan once and for all. And I feel like you're strong enough to take him down without any help of mine. If needed just say my name and I'll send angels your way to come and help you. Okay?"

Jesus gulped as he nodded his head in agreement with what he said, knowing full well that he can't disobey his father and what his wishes are, but he loves Satan whole heartedly and can't find the heart in him to even kill him, let alone hurt him. But he knows what has to be done. So he simply went down back onto the surface, where the land was bare so no mortals could be hurt. He simply waited there as he looked around and took in the surrounding area around him. Soft grass, all green, some flowers, maybe a river kind of far and fresh air. He breathed in deeply to take it in until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus-"

"Satan-Ah, you were going to speak, go first."

"I brought the collar you wanted me to wear, you want to see it?"

Jesus took notice of the collar as it was pure black with red spikes as Satan smirked at Jesus, Jesus wrapped his arms around Satan, sighing.

"I was going to say that..we..we can't meet each other anymore!"

"..W..Why?"

"..My father wishes for your death, and I can't find it in me to harm you. So please leave."

Jesus looks away with tears in his eyes, as Satan gently grabbed his face, turning back to him, as Satan kissed Jesus softly. Jesus's eyes widen a bit as he teared up, holding onto him and the kiss. Satan then pulled back a bit, leaving only inches between their lips.

"Fuck it Jesus..You know what to do..either show him who you really belong to or you can end me here and now.. your choice my love."

Jesus looks at him, and pushes Satan onto the floor, grinding on him as Satan smirks, looking at him.

"Good boy..now..I believe it was your turn to fuck this tight ass~?"

Satan sticks out his tounge teasingly as Jesus started to grind on him, undressing himself then undressing Satan as he quickly opened his legs, quickly thrusting into Satan. Satan gasped as he gripped onto the ground, he was taking the feeling of his length in him, until he heard some people coming around, he was about to look until he felt Jesus thrust deep into him, he moaned loudly until he heard a voice from a distance.

"Satan! We are here to- OH SWEET JESUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

One of the four horseman, War, was coming up to help Satan with the fight with Jesus, since that was the idea but looks like Satan had other plans with Jesus in the eyes of War, the other Three, Conquest, Famine, and Death were coming around ready to help as well, but they were all shock and taken back by what the sight they were seeing. Satan panted trying to talk to them,

"I..I, fuck.. It's a long story!"

Jesus was ramming every inch into Satan as Satan moans loudly, he couldn't handle all of it inside him, but Jesus was having one hell of a time, as he was sucking on one of Satan's nipples, rubbing the other. Satan moaned loudly, whining softly, holding onto him, wrapping his legs around him as Jesus, pulled back a bit, moaning out "Oh God!", yet as much as he was moaning those words, he forgotten what his father promised, that he would be a call away and would send assist to his son. So a few angels would be floating down ready to assist, but by the time they had their weapons at the ready, they all dropped it, disgusted with the sight they saw. Jesus kept on ramming everything he had into Satan, as Satan moaned loudly, holding onto Jesus, drooling, not even knowing that Jesus was this good. By the time Jesus came into Satan, he moaned out Satan's name as he panted hard. Then there was a cough from the angels as he turned around, looking at them, eyes widen. He was stammering trying to come up with some sort of lie so he wouldn't get into trouble with God.

"Do not. Do not say another word."

The angels left as Jesus started to tear up, knowing that he couldn't face his father, knowing very well that the angels will snitch on him to his father. Satan looks at him, cupping his cheeks, as he kisses his forehead, smiling.

"You know you're always welcomed down below with me hun. Do you want that?"

War was about to say a word about the whole affair before Satan glared at him, knowing that he has to state the issue with four of them. He looked back at Jesus who was nodding his head to his answer. Satan smiles as he kisses his forehead.

"Then considered it done my love."

"Thank you..Satan."

**Author's Note:**

> Im saying 5000 hail Mary after this lmaooo


End file.
